03484
}} is the 3,486th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 8 July, 2003. Plot Part One Charity, Debbie and Cain are still at the hotel and Charity complains on the phone to Terry about not picking them up already. Cain and Debbie are more relaxed and are enjoying a continental breakfast. Cain tells Charity that Lisa is already on her way to the hotel. Charity tells him to make sure he has gone before Terry gets there. At the Grange, Alan is apologising to an unhappy customer who could not sleep because of the noise. Shelley and Steph come in and tell him they were just catching up on old times. Alan is very annoyed and tells them it is a quiet country guest house and not a New York speakeasy. He notices 2 bottles of brandy are missing and looks accusingly at Steph and Shelley. Steph reminds him what he was like in the seventies and says he was never sober. Alan looks hurt and tells her some people learn by their mistakes. Terry has arrived at the hotel to pick Charity and Debbie up. When he sees Cain he questions Charity about why he is there and tells Charity that Chris will not be happy. Charity tells him that nothing is going on. Terry is not pleased. At Home Farm, Zoe and Jean are back from Brighton. Chloe asks Zoe about Jean and if she has been OK. Chris comes in and has obviously just got up, there is awkwardness between them. Chris tells Zoe about Charity not coming home the night before. Chris tells her he thinks something is going on between them. Zoe thinks Charity would never betray Chris. At the Woolpack, Shelley and Steph are talking. Shelley wants to know what they will do about the rent to Alan as she is broke. Steph is shocked to hear Shelley has no capital and tells her they will have to think of something for her to do. At the Vets, Ollie and Nicola are not getting on. Nicola takes a phone call from Zoe and enjoys telling her about Paddy taking Ollie on. Paddy grabs the phone while Nicola tells Ollie she has had it now as Zoe likes to do the hiring and firing. In the backroom of the Woolpack, Louise is clearing out her wardrobe. Louise jokes about some clothes that Ray bought her and tells Diane it is all over now. Diane is surprised that Louise can forget about everything so easily. Steph and Shelley are leaving the Woolpack and bump into Alan. Steph tells Alan that Shelley needs to borrow his credit card to buy hairdressing equipment. Alan reluctantly hands over his card, telling Shelley he needs receipts and a detailed plan of how she will pay back the loan. Back at the Vets Nicola gloats to Ollie about Paddy talking to Zoe and jokes that Eric Pollard could always use more workers at the factory. Ollie looks miserable, worrying about her job. Steph and Shelley are at Café Hope looking on the internet for hair dryers. Shelley thinks Steph wants to spend too much and they could buy cheaper hand-held dryers. Viv says they could do with a decent hairdresser. Shelley wants to know if they really need everything that Steph has ordered, but Steph goes ahead and asks Shelley to hand over the plastic. Charity is back at Home Farm and kisses Chris. Chris is not in the mood though and tells her she should have phoned a taxi. Chris wants to know about Cain. Charity tells him she hasn't seen him since yesterday afternoon. Chris doesn't believe her, but Charity says she has enough to do and storms out. Part Two At the shop, Alan is buying replacement bottles of brandy for the B&B. Viv tells him his credit card is not accepted as he is up to his limit. Alan leaves, embarrassed. Zoe is in the Village speaking to Ashley. She tells Ashley that Chris and Charity are having problems, and tells him he is very lucky being able to shut his door on the world. At Home Farm, Debbie is making lunch. Chris comes in and asks her about the hotel and who shared rooms with who. He questions her about where Cain went and Debbie says she doesn't know. Chris continues to badger Debbie about whether Cain really lost his keys or not. Debbie tells him to leave her alone and runs out. In the Woolpack, Terry is talking about Dawn's strange cravings and then asks if Diane is OK. Louise tells him it's the menopause. Alan comes in and finds Steph and Shelley. He is very cross and asks how much they spent. Shelley admits they spent £1254.27p. Alan tells them they must send everything back. Back at Home Farm, Chris questions Terry about what happened and tells him he knows Cain was at the hotel. Terry asks Chris who told him and then realises he has been tricked. Chris wants to know why Terry didn't tell him. Terry says Charity obviously didn't want him there. Chris reminds Terry who pays his wages and where his loyalties should lie. Zoe walks in as Terry leaves, and Chris tells Zoe this is what you get when you marry a whore. Zoe tells him he is imagining things and if he wants to put his mind at rest it should be Charity he cross-examines. Back at the Woolpack, Jarvis jokes with Eric about how much whisky he drinks, as his workers cannot afford treble whiskies. Eric tells him as a Councillor he has some influence over who the Council employs to collect the rubbish. Seth says he didn't realise they were at loggerheads, Jarvis says they are now. Diane is still cross with Louise about telling people she has the menopause and says it is causing havoc for her love life. Back at Home Farm, Charity enters and Chris wants to know where she has been as her phone was off. Charity says she has recharged her battery. Chris sounds scathing and tells Charity he knows she has been sleeping with Cain and rekindling old relationships. Charity is furious that Chris thinks that of her and tells him if he doesn't trust her she should pack her bags now. Viv is in the Woolpack looking for Bob. The regulars tells her he hasn't been seen. Viv says he was taking her to a Barbara Streisand extravaganza. When she leaves, Bob emerges from the back room, relieved. Back at Home Farm, Charity tells Chris Debbie is crying in her room. Chris tells Charity he is scared and compares their relationship to Kim and Franks. Charity tells Chris she loves him. Chris doesn't believe her, he says she loved Cain once and Charity says it was drunken fumble a long time ago. Charity says Chris has made her so happy and doesn't understand why he is letting Cain tear them apart. She tells Chris that nothing happened and he has to trust her. Chris says he will and breaks down in tears. Charity takes him to bed. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday